Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for withdrawing a liquid from a container and more particularly to vacuum powered apparatus for withdrawing transmission fluid from the transmission of a automotive vehicle or motor oil from its crankcase.
While various types of apparatus are known for withdrawing liquids from an inaccessible container and being powered from an external vacuum source, such apparatus has been relatively complex in their construction and require various types of clumsy containers, intricate valves, fasteners and clamps in their implementation.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improvement in siphoning apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved type of vacuum powered siphoning apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improvement in siphoning apparatus which is powered by the manifold vacuum of an internal combustion engine.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved siphoning apparatus which is of a unitized construction and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.